Criminal
by Mrs.Doyoudare
Summary: Songfic based on the song Criminal from Britney Spears. Some of Rogue's thoughts while she's falling in love with a criminal.Oneshot.


**Hello, there everyone !**

**Fi****rst : It's been over a year since I've written something. I used to write tons of stories about the tv-show Bones. I was literally obsessed with it. But I do admit that I've never posted one of my stories on this site. I was a huge member of the Boneyard. So this is my very first story, I'm going to post here and also my first Songfic. So I'm crossing my fingers.**

**Second : The only change I made are Gambit's eyes. In this story, they are red on black all the time and not like how they showed them in X-Men Wolverine. Gambit and Rogue are my favorite couple, no doubt about it. It s#cked that they never met in the movies but that's why Fanfiction is a Godsend. **

**Third : English is not my native language, so it's very possible that you'll spot mistakes. Nobody is perfect after all but I did my best. Also, I tried to give Remy/Rogue their accents but writing accents in a language that's not your own is not as easy as it seems.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from X-men, I just like to play in their sandbox and I don't own the song Criminal, it's from Britney Spears.**

**Some of the lyrics fit Gambit, others don't but when I heard this song I immediately thought of him and Rogue.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Criminal<span>**

This is the story of how I met the man of my dreams….

On a cold December night, I was sitting in a lousy bar, somewhere in the middle of nowhere actually, drinking away my sorrows. Why? Why couldn't my so called friends understand? All I wanted was to be able to touch, to hug, to kiss, to lose my virginity and experience the true meaning of making love.

Knowing from firsthand experience what it feels like and not needing to relay on what everyone tells me how it is or what the movies make it seem. That's why I took the cure.

I do admit all went well for a while… Until I found my boyfriend, now ex, cheating on me with some chick that could walk through walls and my mutation slowly coming back and the same good-for-nothing people trying to use slash kidnap me, for their own personal gain, _again._

I know my life is a real fairytale. I'm being sarcastic if you haven't figured it out yet. That's what drove me to that particular bar, the night when my life changed for good.

_He is a hustler  
>He's no good at all<br>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

While drinking, I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. Paranoia you may say, I'll say: when you've been through some of the things I've been through, you'll have reason to be on your guard. But I'm getting off track with my story.

So thinking that Logan had found me, I turned around and looked at the spot where I had felt the stare coming from. A man (notice I say Man not boy) a couple of years older than me, shoulder length slightly curling hair, nice face but his sunglasses hided his eyes.

_*Sunglasses? In a bar at 2.35 A.M. in the morning? Strange.*_ He was sitting at a poker table, a glass of bourbon (I think) was in his left hand, and in his other he held his cards. A smirk was plastered on his face and from the looks of it and the loud complains from the other players, he had just won _again_.

I heard him excusing himself to the other players (From the South, Cajun I identified) and watched him getting up from his seat. I felt his eyes staring at me, even if he was wearing sunglasses (I really wondered why that is) and a smile appeared on his lips (gorgeous kissable lips as well). Turning my head away, I took another sip from my drink.

_He lies, he bluffs  
>He's unreliable.<br>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

I really don't know what happened next. One minute, I felt the presence of _that man_ right behind me, possibly to make him known to me or buy me a drink? I didn't really care what he would do. Well, maybe a little bit but….Whatever….

The next thing I know, I got pulled from my chair and pushed towards the ground while I heard _him_ muttering rapid curses in French. Looking up, I saw _him_ shielding my body with his own. His glasses had slipped from his face and I stared right into his eyes. _*They were beautiful*. _

Averting his gaze, he pulled something out of his trench coat and I couldn't help but chuckle when I noticed it was a deck of cards. He looked at me and winked. He quickly got up and grabbed my gloved hand in his (I admit I felt my heart flutter for a moment) while he pulled me towards the exit. I heard an explosion but didn't look back.

He turned around and I noticed the three cards in his hands glowing, he waited until the men came outside and threw them. Pulling me with him, I just decided to go with it. I claim momentarily insanity if anyone asks by the way. He stopped at a magnificent bike and got on.

_'Cher, y' comin'?'_ He asked. Nodding my head, I got behind him and wrapped my arms around his body. Not only had he a gorgeous face and beautiful eyes, his body was rock hard and trained. The bike accelerated and I couldn't help but smile. Why, you ask? I don't really know but whatever was going on. I liked it.

_I know you told me  
>I should stay away.<br>I know you said  
>He's just a dog astray.<em>

After a while, we stopped at an old looking building. Getting off the bike, he grabbed my hand again (my little heart jumped in joy) and guided me into the building. He stopped at a door and opened it. I stepped inside a lovely looking apartment, still filled with boxes, turning around, I watched him take off his trench coat and hanging it on the peg.

He smiled and took a step towards me. _'Cherie, sorry bout the mess, 'aven't been livin' ere long.'_ He said. Finally coming back to all my senses, I realized I just had taken off with a man I didn't know. This could mean trouble.

He must have sensed my distress because he whispered: _'Wouldn't hurt y' cherie. Don' 'now why but Remy likes y'.'_ Somehow I knew he meant every word he said. I nodded at him and smiled. _'I know but who's Remy?'_

He smiled and grabbed my gloved hand again (damn heart flutter), bringing it towards his mouth and kissing my knuckles. ' _Je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Remy Lebeau or Gambit f'r les enemies.'_ He smirked. I chuckled and nodded my head. _'I'm Rogue for everyone but yah can call me Marie.'_

I don't know what came over me to say that. I'm Rogue, have been since my mutation started. Only three people know my real name and now I'm just giving it freely to a man I've known for an hour? What's wrong with me?

Yes, okay, he's handsome, gorgeous and hot, I admit all of those things but why do I feel some connection towards him. I don't know him…except for his name but I want to and my fluttering heart knew it. _Damn._

_He is a rebel with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this aint smart<em>

Somehow, I don't know actually, we felt into a comfortable zone. The night turned into morning and that morning turned into another one and another one and so on…

We got to know each other. Not very well, I might add. Both of use had secrets, we didn't want to share or not at the moment, but that was okay. We gave each other little pieces of info, some which had no meaning at all.

Like my favorite color or the brand from his cigarettes but information was information and who knew. Maybe, it would come handy one day? I asked about his mutation, which he told me about with a big smile on his face, showing it at me and laughing when he saw my face.

He asked about mine and after a lot of _please cherie_, I told him. Expecting him to shy away, like everyone else I sighed and I then I found out something about him I hadn't expected at all. He didn't care about my mutation one bit.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
><em>And this type of love<em>  
><em>Isn't rational, it's physical<em>

_Touch,_ the one thing I've craved since my mutation started up was the thing Remy Etienne Lebeau also known as Gambit was all about. I admit at first I was angry and terrified. I had just told him all about my mutation and what did that idiot do?

He looked at me with his amazing eyes and pulled me flush against his body into a hug. It wasn't a pity hug but a promise hug. That he would help me the best that he could. Even if I don't want to admit it. I liked it. A lot. To know someone that wasn't scared of me, who didn't flinch when I passed by.

Who wanted to touch me in every possible way (that I felt and saw clearly in his eyes). When Remy started to touch me, he just couldn't stop touching me anymore. Holding my hand ,kissing my (gloved)hand, kissing my hair, brushing passed me, hugging me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder or waist,… He just wouldn't stop.

Did he really have a death wish? I told him multiple times that I didn't like being touched and what I could do. But he only smiled and pulled me into a hug. Touching me, _again. _And I will deny everything but with each touch I fell a little more in love.

_Mama please don't cry  
>I will be alright<br>All reasons inside  
>I just cant deny<br>Love the guy_

Bit by bit all of our secrets started to spill out. Mine were about my mutation, Mystique, Magneto, Logan, The X-men, Bobby and the Cure. The reason why I had taken the cure. How I felt like I didn't belong anywhere, that everyone flinched away from me. How much I wanted to be able to touch but I couldn't.

His secrets were from a whole other level. The Thieves Guild, the ex-wife Bella Donna, the death of Julien, his exile, Sinister, Stryker. His secrets became my secrets and I was thrilled he wanted to share them with me. I know I should have left him the moment I stepped inside his apartment but all my reasons had long left my mind. I found someplace where I belonged. With Remy. If only he felt the same….

_He is a villain of the devil's law_  
><em>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun<em>

Le Diable Blanc, that's what they called him. The white devil because of his eyes. The eyes of the devil. Red on black, dangerous, ugly. But all those people don't know what they're talking about.

They are gorgeous. Red rubies against a pitch-black night. Mesmerizing, amazing, just like the man that owned them.

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable,_  
><em>He's got no conscious<em>  
><em>He got none, none, none, none<em>

The first time I watched him just pickpocket a man, I was looking at him in awe, my mouth slightly open. He smirked and told me that was nothing. Just basic stuff little kids could do.

My eyes must have been full of questions and expectations because he wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked further down the street.

Pointing towards a building (The National freaking Bank), he whispered in my ear ( yes, goose bumps did appear on my arms and my spine tingled) : _'That's f'r tomorrow, need some money',_ and he threw me a wink.

_All I know, should let go, but no_  
><em>'cause he's a rebel with a tainted heart<em>  
><em>And even I know this ain't smart<em>

I knew from the moment I spotted him that he was a charmer. The way he talked, acted, like he owned the place. The man was confident. He knew he looked good, and used it to his advantage. He used women because he simple could. They were drawn to him like moths to a flame.

The handsome face, stunning body and the French accent. Women swooned when they saw and heard him talk. I will never say it out loud but it did make me jealous. What could Remy possible want with me, when he could simple have 5 touchable women in 5 minutes?

He must have felt my emotions because he wrapped his arms around me and whispered : _'It's true, Remy has kissed many women and he loved one once, long time ago but chere doesn' mean Remy can' love again.'_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love<br>Isn't rational, it's physical_

The first time Remy tried to kiss me, I wacked him on the head and yelled at him for a good 10 minutes. Because seriously, did the guy really don't understand my powers? What I was capable of? I'm a leech, a vampire, a thief, a murderer if I hold on too long.

I'm a Rogue. But he only said: _'Chere, I 'm goin' to keep on tryin' cuz y' lips are just to kissable.'_ A felt a blush appear on my cheeks and I could see him smiling from the corner of my eye. Secretly I was thrilled, out of all the women he wanted to kiss me. The untouchable.

If there is a God, please let there be a way…. For Remy to kiss me. Please?

_Mama please don't cry_  
><em>I will be alright<em>  
><em>All reasons inside<em>  
><em>I just cant deny<em>  
><em>Love the guy<em>

Remy found out I could touch when I didn't expect it. One night, we had gone dancing and his hands had brushed against my uncovered neck and nothing had happened. I hadn't noticed it but Remy did.

He had tried again later, his hands brushing against my back and again nothing had happened. That was the moment he decided that he would find a way to turn off my powers and he wouldn't stop until he had found out. For me of course but Remy had a very selfish reason as well.

Because my lips were begging him to be kissed. Or that's what he told me. So we started working. Sometimes it worked, (which made me super happy and proud of myself) sometimes it didn't and when it didn't I caught glimpses from his mind and found out he liked me a lot.

He really really liked me. Which, made me of course happy but also guilty because I found out his thoughts and I wanted to hear him say it out loud instead of thinking it.

_And he's got my name  
>Tattooed on his arm<em>

_His lucky charm,_

His lucky lady is the Queen of Hearts card. Has gotten him out of a whole load of yams. He once said. I told him mine was the Ace of Spades. His eyebrows rose when I said it and he shook his head. I knew why.

Ace of spades is technically the death card. And my skin is poison, deathly if I want it to be. He shook his head again and kissed his Lucky Lady and then gave it to me. _'Remy don' need it anymore, y'r his lucky charm now.'_

_So I guess its okay  
>He's with me<em>

He really was with me. Me Rogue, the untouchable that now thanks to Remy could touch. One night, he admitted that the moment he had spotted me, he had wanted me. Yes, first sexually but when he got to know me, he fell deep and hit the ground with no way of getting back up.

He liked me, wanted me, he loved me. He thought I was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. And he felt himself unworthy to be with me. Selfish, because he's a thief, a murderer, the Diable Blanc.

In his eyes I was a goddess, an angel. Remy Etienne Lebeau also known as Gambit is with me and it's fantastic.

_And I hear people talk  
>Trying to make remarks<br>Keep us apart  
>But I don't even hear<br>I don't care_

Everyone and then I really mean everyone told me, Remy's no good. A liar, a thief, a charmer, a flirter, way too old for little young Rogue they said. He cannot be trusted. A murderer.

The boys hate him because he's so charming to the girls; the girls love his accent, his looks, his charming ways, and the thrill of a bad boy. But everyone can say, whatever the h#ll they want, Logan can give threats of death and growl and let his claws come out.

It doesn't stop me from dating him. Because they don't know Remy like I do.

_'Cause mama im in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love<br>Isn't rational, it's physical_

The room was filled with little candles; the bed was occupied by two people.

The silk red sheets felt amazing against my skin. While his hands slowly glided down my arms and his warm mouth pressing hot kisses against my body making my heart thump wildly in my chest. Remy's callused fingers glided over my neck, down to my chest, my thighs, my legs, his mouth was against my neck, marking me as his.

I didn't care, he was driving me wild and we were only just kissing and lightly touching. My hands were trailing a pattern against his skin, I was trying to memorize every line, curve and scar afraid I was never going to feel his body again.

Kissing me on the mouth, I opened my mouth and let our tongues dance their tango. He pulled away and kept on kissing him way down, stopping at my lacy panties; he looked up and caught my eyes. He saw what he was looking for and pulled them down; he smirked and gently kissed my clit.

I felt my eyes rolling back in my head when I felt his finger get inside me, first gently slowly but he noticed my reaction and quickly got to it. Using his fingers and his mouth, he gave me an orgasm that thrilled through my whole body and left me shaking.

Raising his head, Remy kissed me again and smiled. _'Only the beginning cherie'_, he whispered. I could not wait for the rest….

_Mama please don't cry_  
><em>I will be alright<em>  
><em>All reasons inside<em>  
><em>I just cant deny<em>  
><em>Love the guy<em>

So that's how I went from The Rogue to Anna Marie. From the untouchable to the very touchable one. From never been touched to touched by only one.

All because I fell in love with my criminal….


End file.
